Prince and Princess
by Tressimir
Summary: Brady and Robin reaffirm their bond in the midst of battle, remembering once more exactly why they love one another. F!RobinxBrady, female Morgan because I prefer her over the male one.


**Author's Note:** Another request by a friend of mine, in the same vein as my recent Fem!YuxYosuke Persona 4 fic.

Two Risen collapsed in the face of a sharp blade and a bolt of lightning, leaving the white-haired woman who'd destroyed them gasping for breath. "Where… did they all come from? It's like three more Risen appear for each one we bring down… At this rate, we'll be overwhelmed. Is… Is Chrom okay? Agh…" She thrust her sword into the ground to help support her as she collapsed, her numerous wounds taking their toll.

Another group of Risen noticed her vulnerable state, raising their weapons and letting out their unearthly cries as they stampeded forward. "I guess this is it… I'm sorry, Chrom… Brady… Look after Morgan…"

"Damn, you gotta be more careful!" The Ylissean prince held his staff up to his daughter's wounds, the magic within easily mending them as he called out to another nearby warrior. "Hey, Inigo! Get your arse over here and help Morgan out! I'm gonna go look for Robin!"

Staying by Morgan's side until his friend arrived to defend her, Brady nodded before setting off across the battlefield. His training had improved his endurance to the point where running across a warzone no longer threatened to cause him to collapse from exhaustion, though worry for his wife gave him extra adrenaline as well. Scanning the battlefield, he eventually spotted Robin's familiar cloak torn and stained with blood, the tactician on one knee and leaning on her sword as a small horde of Risen approached.

Spurred into action, he interposed himself between Robin and the unloving monstrosities, snapping, "Ya Risen freaks! No one lays a hand on an Ylissean princess!" His Arcfire tome flipped open as if of its own accord, the incantations flying from his lips like sparks from his burning soul and summoning multiple flaming blasts that left the Risen burning to nothing as their forms dissolved into black mist. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner, Robin. I'll have you outta here quick as I can! Lucina, can you give me hand here?!"

With his elder sister's aid, Brady was able to carry his tactician wife to a safer area where he could devote all his attention to healing her. Robin's breathing was labored as her eyes turned to him, her gaze already a glassy stare. "B-Brady… You're alive. Is Morgan…?"

"Don't worry about her, she's as tough as her ma and a hell of a lot smarter than her pop. Inigo's fightin' with her right now, and he knows I'll kill him if he lets those Risen hurt her – and if he tries to cop a feel, he's toast. Right now I gotta focus on keepin' you alive." Dropping his tome, the prince held a mend staff over Robin's most grievous injuries and let the magic work, giving priority to the more problematic wounds first.

Robin's breathing eased somewhat as she was healed, a smile touching her lips as she murmured, "Thank you, Brady… Both for protecting Morgan, and for saving me. I really did pick the most wonderful husband possible…" She reached up and grasped his hand, their wedding bands sparkling in the light. "Remember the day you gave me this ring? It seems like yesterday to me… I'll never forget."

Brady's scarred face broke into a grin as he nodded and recounted, "Yeah, I remember. I had these things specially made; took a while to convince that jeweler I wasn't tryin' to rob him or get him to pay protection money. This damn face o' mine… Anyway, I was pretty happy when the rings were finished, but it was nothin' compared to when you accepted yours. The second you said you'd marry me, I just kicked some guy outta the 'happiest guy in the world' spot. I'm gonna love you forever, Robin, just like I promised, and I'll be damned if I let some Risen cut you down."

"Haha… You're surprisingly sentimental. But that's one of the many things that makes you, you – the man I fell in love with. Thank you again for healing me; I think I can rejoin the battle now." Robin attempted to get to her feet, but Brady gently prevented her from doing so.

"Like hell you are! You nearly got yourself killed once already, and this staff's almost outta juice. Keep to the rear; I'll take up the front line. You've helped me become a stronger man, and now I'll show everyone what I can do for you!" Retrieving his tome from the ground, Chrom and Maribelle's second child stood and turned back to the battle at hand. The sunlight contrasted with his dark cloak and hair, and while she'd heard many incredulous queries as to why the Grand Tactician of Ylisse would marry someone who looked scarier than your average bandit, he looked more like the noble warrior his lineage was famed for.

After the battle, Robin and Brady sat near the campfire and enjoyed a hefty amount of wild game courtesy of Donnel's trapping prowess. The tactician blushed slightly at how close they were, noticing how his hand brushed hers every so often. While her mind wandered, a thought suddenly came to her. "Brady, why did you call me a princess during the battle?"

"Huh? Whaddaya mean?" The prince hurried swallowed the hunk of bear shoved in his face before replying, turning a curious look toward his wife.

"When you saved me from the Risen, you mentioned that 'no one lays a hand on an Ylissean princess.' I know you were referring to me, but why? I'm not of royal blood; I'm not even Ylissean by birth. So…?" Robin's eyes met Brady's, and much to his relief she seemed happy about the mystery she asked about.

Scratching the back of his head nervously, he put his words together carefully before answering. "Well, even if this is the future, I'm still Chrom's son, y'know? So I'm technically a prince of Ylisse. And since we got hitched…"

Whatever else he'd planned to say was interrupted by a giggle from the tactician, who hugged him out of nowhere. "You really are one of a kind. I'm glad you're the one I fell for – not only am I the happiest woman in this world, but we have a beautiful daughter who takes after the most amazing father ever to walk this earth. Stay with me forever, Brady, until Naga calls us to her side."

"I was already plannin' to. No way I'm gonna leave you and Morgan behind, no matter what happens. I'll fight a hundred thousand Risen and Grima itself before I let anyone hurt the people I love." For someone who had been so frail when they met, Brady's arms felt strong as he embraced her. They sat silently by the fire for a while longer, each thanking the divine dragon for their luck in finding the other.


End file.
